MY FIRST TIME
by kaylynn.horn.3
Summary: read and find out i hope you like it it was my first fan fic rated M for LEMON


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, as such I am not profiting from this work.

AN: This is a commissioned work by texasnightmare512, it is a TrunksxChichi pairing set during the GT timeline. Although this if far from my preferred area, I couldn't resist the opportunity to work on a new Dragonball story. It is a four-part story that shall start in the years when Goku was away training Uub and shall then jump to the end of the saga when Goku leaves for good.

Two of a Kind

Chapter 1

Watching her youngest son disappearing on the horizon, Chichi sighed heavily. Today should have been one of the happiest days of her life, yet all she felt was a sense of abandonment. Goten, her sweet innocent Goten, was finally going to university.

It had now been four years since her loving husband, who after the Buu incident had promised he'd always be there for his family, had decided to fly off with some little mountain brat right in the middle of the world tournament. Unaccustomed to the quite mountain life, their youngest son had decided to follow his elder brother's example and began buckling down in his studies. He'd worked hard but even after three years working under her strict schedule, it had been a sports-scholarship that had bought him a place in Cambridge University. She had been so proud the day his letter of acceptance arrived, now she couldn't remember why.

In the darkening twilight, she watched him vanish into the evening's bright pink and purple sky; it would be months before she saw him again and she wanted to immortalise the moment. However an autumn chill was in the air and she could feel its cold touch on her skin as night's darkness descended over her mountain home. Yet despite the dropping temperatures, she refused to abandon her spot. Goten had been the last member of her family who hadn't abandoned her, to admit he was gone was to admit she was alone and she couldn't do that. Not yet anyway.

Rooted by her pride, it was only when the very real danger of hypothermia threatened that she decided to retreat home, yet in her mind she still pictured herself standing in the open field and watching the starry sky in hope that her baby might return to her. Desperate to keep busy, she set about doing the one job that had always proved as a source of comfort to her; cleaning. There was usually so much she needed to do, so many jobs that had to be done; a Saiyan household was one that never stayed clean and required constant attention. Unfortunately there was a very vital part of that equation which was no longer prevalent in her life, which was her Saiyan household without the Saiyans was just a typical household of one.

Furrowing her brow with disgust as she looked upon the neat pile of stacked plaits and dishes in her cupboard, Chichi felt her stomach tighten as despair set in. How could she be done already? Was there something she had forgotten, no that couldn't be it. She had followed the same routine she had always done and yet, somehow, she had finished five hours' worth of work in less than thirty minutes. Growling dispiritedly, she walked across her now impeccably clean kitchen and feel into one of her dining table chairs. Resting her head in her hands, she looked about the spherical chamber in search of something, anything, which would occupy her thoughts for just a few moments more.

How had had her life come to this? She was Chichi, the princess of the Ox kingdom, a warrior woman at heart, and even now she was one of the strongest women on earth. How could she have come to this, abandoned by her family and sitting alone in a quite house with nothing to do but contemplate this sorry state of affairs? Goku, he was why, that bastard had always been the source of her misery.

For as long as she had known him, her husband had always excelled in abandoning her. Even when they had been kids, he would disappear for years on end, as a young girl she had pledged herself to him and promised undying love to that mysterious boy, but in the end he would always leave her. Even after they had married, his adventures would cut her sweet honeymoon short. As their life together went on, circumstances beyond her control would constantly pull him from her until they had finally pulled him to his grave. That should have been the end of the matter, but then in the aftermath of something horrible, he returned to her like and in the years that followed, had flourished into the dotting husband she'd only glimpsed. Until four years ago, when he'd abandoned her again, for no more of a reason than he'd been merely bored with the ordinary dull and boring life of a middle aged, unemployed, man. Kami, how she hated that bastard; why couldn't he of just got a job like every other man on the planet.  
Trying to fight her melancholy, she tried to think of an activity that might distract her; yet a life of being the dotting mother had left her ill-prepared for this trial so instead, she decided to fall back on her occasion, yet favoured pass-time.

"Perhaps a bath will help me relax…"

Looking expectantly at his watch; Trunks felt a giddy smile turn his lips as he saw it was approaching seven o'clock. 'It won't be long now…'

He'd been waiting for this day to come for months. The day when his dear childhood friend Goten would finally be leaving home to attend a university on the other side of the planet, leaving her all alone and at the mercy of his charms. Her, she was his Venus, his Aphrodite, the very thought of his made his head swim and his loins burn with longing as he anxiously checked his wristwatch.

He could feel his friend's energy fluttering as he took flight and was tempted to leave then, but he knew the danger of Goten sensing him was too great. Mistakenly thinking that he had been meaning to say good bye, the kid might alter course to intercept him or worse, perhaps he'd turn back and fly home. No, he'd wait and bide his time; he didn't want anyone interrupting what he had planned for tonight.

Sitting alone in his office at Capsule Corp, Trunks might have appeared to be like all the other young executives, his tailored Armani suit sitting well in the well-lit office adorned by expensive oak furniture and photos of friends and family; but inside he hid a most perverse secret. A truth so disturbing it could ruin his family should the world ever learn of it. For years he had tried to resist its impulses, its little whispers in the back of his head; but then life had served a temptation too great to resist at his feet and he had found himself plunged into a plan of wickedness, of debauched and overpowering lust.

He wanted something he should never have wanted, a treasure that belonged to another, a treasure that had been forsaken in a dark and sealed tomb in the mountains. So he'd told himself that that person didn't deserve their treasure, that it was too precious to be just cast aside whenever they chose; that he should adorn the hat and whip of Indiana Johns and steal it. After tonight, Chichi Son would become his treasure.

The shadows across his office began to lengthen as the sun dipped low on the horizon and his smile turned sinister as he felt Goten's energy signature fade slightly. The boy was almost out of range so if he moved now and kept his power level low, his boyhood friend would never sense him moving in on his mother.

Not intent on missing his chance, he quickly got up from his leather desk chair and moved over to the line of windows that stretched across his outer wall. Not pausing to admire the spectacular view of west city stretching out beneath him, he undid the latch and threw open the pane of glass before stepping through into the air. Gravity seized him but a burst of white fire consumed him before he fell, allowing him to hover there for a moment before he suddenly took flight. He was out of the city's airspace in moments, his energy scorching a bright trail across the darkening sky as he flew towards the distant mountain range.

He moved quickly but the restriction of keeping his energy level low meant that he couldn't fly as fast as he would have liked and despite his best efforts, three hours passed before he came to the Son's mountain range. With the light all but gone, he was guided only by his memory yet years of making this journey had made it almost like second nature and he landed gently in the clearing that lay afore the Son's house. To his relief, the lights in the dome shaped kitchen were still on despite the late hour.

With his heart hammering against his ribcage, he quickly brushed himself down before walking up to the kitchen door and tapping it with his knuckles; his mouth suddenly dry with anticipation as he awaited an answer. None came.

Brow furring with confusion, he waited a moment before knocking again; only a little harder this time. Still there was no response so thinking that she might have fallen asleep, he lent around to steal a peak through the window beside the kitchen door. Unsurprisingly it was empty, but the still steaming cup of coffee on the dining table suggested he'd only just missed her.

He doubted Chichi had gone far, he knew she had never been much of a night owl and besides, this far out in the middle of nowhere, where could she have gone in such a hurry? No, he knew she had to be somewhere nearby but before he could search for her energy signature, there was the faint crush of frost stiffened grass underfoot and then a loud splash.

His curiosity quickly got the better of him and he crept quietly away from the house and into the treeline of the forest that went around the rear of the Son's mountain home. Hidden within the thick canopy of trees, he had no fear of being discovered as he moved through the shadows to the area just behind the house. He could hear commotion up ahead and moved towards it, being careful as he did to avoid any fallen branches that might snap or catch his foot, before pushing aside a net of branches that obscured his view. In that instant he thought his heart might explode…

Across the clearing, he could see Chichi bathing in her family's Jacuzzi-like outside bath that he and Goten had often wallowed in as boys. It was a deep tube, and she was clearly sitting down as the steaming water went as high as her shoulders, yet he could clearly see the tops of her breasts bobbing on the surface. Her hair was down, undone from its usual bun the longs locks of rich black hair framed her deceivingly soft and youthful face before touching the water and floating out across the surface

Despite the chilled air, Trunks could feel his erection hardening as he watched, making the tailored trousers seem uncomfortably tight as a prominent bulge formed along the length of his right calf Short of breath, A lustful haze suddenly clouded his judgment and he felt a strong desire to come out of the bushes and offer to join her in the tub, to ask if she wanted some company before revealing the true extent of his desire for her. It was a lovely vision, but then the rational part of his brain kicked in and told him that she would probably scream before kicking him in the crotch, a blow she was likely to deliver with such power that it would probably send him flying all the way back to West City, before s calling his mother. The idea of what would await his return home was enough to cool the fire in his blood.

And it was at that moment the object of his desire suddenly decided to rise up from the tub's warm depths.

The young man's eyes went as wide as saucers as he watched a cascade of water roll down the beauty's skin. In the low light, her milky complexion glowed like alabaster and he took in a shaky breath as he took on the glory of her naked beauty for the first time. Despite being well into her early fifties, Chichi possessed a body that would make any younger woman green with envy; for she was perfection's embodiment. Not a wrinkle blemished her beauty and her skin look as soft and tight as it must have done in her youth, when her husband had forsaken her time and again. Her breasts were full but also firm, and a quick stream of water was running down the valley between her full orbs, tempting him to come out of hiding and drink up the sweat essence with his tongue. Following the drops as they rolled down her lean stomach and curvy hips, Trunks's desire burned all the fiercer as he witnessed them disappearing within the neatly trimmed curls that he knew rested just above her sex. He'd always admired her beauty but no amount of imagining could have ever prepared him for the reality of her, she was beyond gorgeous and it should be illegal for her to ever where clothes again.

Seeing her unbarred beauty for the first time, he realised that she was in fact a goddess, a creature more beautiful than any of the woman he had lain with before. He wanted her more than he had wanted anything else, to have her he would be willing to forsake everything he owned, just to spend one night with her he would give anything. With an untamed lust burning in his gaze, he watched as she withdrew a towel from behind the bath and began to lightly dab away the remaining drops before turning her back to the forest, giving Trunks a most pleasing view of her full backside as she climbed out of the tub and walked back inside.

His eyes followed her swaying rump until the back door to the house was shut and his gaze barred; but even that would not impede his hunger for her. Waiting a moment as the lights in the house came on one by one; when the lights on the second floor were lit he quickly determined that she had gone to her bedroom and so darted from the shadows. Kicking off from the ground as he passed by the still full bath, he flew up to the level of her bed room window and hugged the wall tightly as he tilted his head around and glanced inside.

It was fortunate he had managed to find a footing; otherwise the shock that followed might have caused him to lose focus and fall. Inside the lavishly furnished bedroom, he could see Chichi lying atop her king size bed. Still wet and naked from her bath, she was reclining into a mass of pillows like the goddess Venus; her long legs were up and spread so that her feet lay flat on the mattress. Her eyes were closed and she was visibly biting her lower lip in pleasure as one of her delicate hands fondled the folds of her core, the other almost clawing at her magnificent bosom.

Trunks felt his breath catch in his throat as he eagerly watched this gorgeous woman pleasuring herself. In the more sensible part of his brain, a small voice was whispering that he should look, that it wasn't descent for him to be watching her while she did this and if she were to catch him, there was nowhere in the galaxy that could protect him from her wrath. But he dismissed it quickly; this was his greatest fantasy come to life and he could not have moved from that spot if his life had depended on it. Seeing her lying there with her thighs spread and her face and skin flushed with arousal was a picture of wanton temptation that he wanted to sear the image to his memory so he'd never forget it for as long as he lived.

The window was partly open and through the gap he could hear her panting, soft lurid sounds of delight that were like music to his ears and almost without realising what he was doing, his free hand began fumbling with the button of his far too tight trousers. He could scarcely breathe for the tightness; he had to be set free, to relieve the tension that had billowed up in his loins…

Nearly tearing the garment apart in his haste to free his arousal, he let his trousers fall to his knees and began rubbing his rigid cock while his eyes devoured the sight of her gloriously naked body through the corner of the window. His eyes wandered over her alluring contours, drinking in the majesty of her perfection as he watched her pleasuring herself.

"Ooo..." she purred to her imaginary lover, too swept up in her own passions to notice that she suddenly had an audience. "Yes... oh yes I want it all the way…inside me."  
With her legs splayed so wide, Chichi was unknowingly showing Trunks a part of her body only one other had seen and his eyes ran the lengths of her long sexy legs before watching as she pushed her middle finger past her folds. Her hips rose off the bed as she tried to get as much of her digit inside her before suddenly throwing her head back and crying out in rapturous delight as her knuckle touched her clit.

'She's so hot' He thought dreamily, watching as she basked in the pleasure of the brief contact before resuming her motions with increased vigour. However she was so consumed by her primal lusts that just that simple contact wasn't enough and she quickly released her grip on the pillow to grope her breasts. He could see her nipple sticking put from between her fingers; made hard with her arousal, his mouth water at the sight and he ached to climb through the window and taste the hard bud as she squeezed the ample flesh of her bosom and tweaked the pebbled flesh.

Enjoying the feel of her own touch, she arched up into the arms of her imaginary lover and gasped with enjoyment, choosing that moment to press forward with a second finger, her ring finger. Trunks watched her penetrate herself with the second digit, her shriek of delight like music to his ears as he marvelled at the way her two fingers worked in and out of her entrance; it was without a doubt the most erotic scene he had ever beheld.

She was getting close, he could tell by the way her fingers quickened with every insertion. Her eyes were open but their dazed look revealed they weren't seeing into this world and the way her pretty mouth hung open with speechless ecstasy between moans were also indications of her impending climax. Then slowly, rhythmically, her hips started to rock against those invading digits, creating a rhythm that mimicked the motions of a man and woman locked in the tides of love's passionate embrace. Obediently he answered her silent plea, thrusting his throbbing shaft through the tight coil of his fist in mimic of her motions; as if it were he who was ploughing into her tight cavern and driving her to that sweet oblivion. 'Oh kami….she's so tight and warm…"

"Oh Kami…Goku…you're cock is so good…oh I want it…fuck me more…"Her moan punctured his fantasy and despite the burning lust in his loins, a surge of jealousy savagely twisted in the youth's guts as he suddenly realised just who it was she was imaging. Goku, that son of a bitch didn't deserve her, he'd neglected and abandoned her more times than he could count and yet she still longed for his touch. Why couldn't it of been him she wanted, he wanted it to be him, it should have been him. A primitive sense of possession claimed him and it took every bit of his self-control to remain where he was; unaware that for the first time in his life he truly was his father's son.

His longing for her burned like lava in his veins and his fingers itched to touch her soft skin. He wanted to crease her, to explore every part of her as she arched into his touch like a wanton whore, to make her moan his name until she screamed for him.

"Trunks! Just what do you think you are doing?"

'Oh Shit…'

Chichi had never expected to be doing this, she'd only wanted a bath but then everything had spiralled out of control.

Her idea had worked and as she lay soaking in the hot water, all her thoughts and concerns had fled her and she had allowed herself to just relax for the first time in what had felt like an age of suffering. There had been no worrying or fears of abandonment to claw at her heart, she had been at peace and content to do nothing more than flounder in that great pool of steaming water. Then she had felt it.

It was only a momentary distraction, a prickling sensation that tickled the back of her neck like the touch of a feather, yet it caused her to look up at the forest that lay just beyond the boundaries of her home in alarm. She was being watched, but by what she couldn't say.

The animals of the forest kept their distance, even the predators knew not too come within sight of the house less they risk having their skins turned into decorations. It couldn't have been human ether; the nearest village was over twenty miles away, a small settlement populated almost exclusively by pious and elderly couples too preoccupied with the comings and goings of their conventional lives to spare a thought for the woman living in the mountains' forest. But then what else could it be?

Something was out there, she could feel its eyes on her but she could see nothing beyond the bordering treeline except the shadowy clumping of the trees behind those that made up the forest's mouth. Suddenly feeling very vulnerable as she realised how quiet the night had become, she decided it was time to end her bath and rose up out of the water before beginning to pat herself down with the towel she brought out with her.

The night air was cold against her heated skin and she could feel goose bumps rising all over her body as a lightly blowing breeze blew up around her. Far from pleased with the way the weather was turning, she quickly whipped away any lingering drops of moisture before turning back to the house and hurrying inside. With her wet feet padding across the kitchen tiles, she brushed past the kitchen table and moved into the adjoining hallway that connected all the rooms of the Son home together.

Moving as swiftly as she dared with the pads of her naked feet still slick from the bath, Chichi half walked and half dashed down the hall before turning at the base of the stairs and ascending the steps to her room. Flicking the light switch on as she came off the steps onto the second floor, Chichi felt an easy sigh pass her lips. Despite being only one room, the upper level of the son's house mirrored both the size and design as that of the floor below it and had served as hers and her husband's main bedchamber since the first days of their marriage.

It was a very richly decorated room, adorned by oaken furnishings, wall hung tapestries and expensive, imported rugs that spoke worlds of the hidden riches of the Ox Kingdom's sovereignty. A grand canopied king size took up nearly a quarter of the space and was covered by her heavier winter quilt along with a mountain of pillows and was flanked by bedside tables on either side. Her jewellery box was nestled within a cluster of perfume bottles and other feminine devices on a vanity table and wall hung mirror that lined the wall besides her immense armoire while opposite it stood an antique desk and a pair of bookcases. And everywhere there were pictures of her family.

Some were old, taken before her wedding and depicted images of her and her giant axe-wielding father standing before their prosperous kingdom; others were much more recent and depicted her eldest son, Gohan, standing with his wife and their young daughter Pan. They were all here, in this room all of her family and friends surrounded her and she felt safe enough in their presence to forget her fears of whatever was lurking in the forest. It couldn't touch her here…

Breathing in the familiar scents of a long life and letting them carry her away to memories she had almost forgotten, she walked to her bed and collapsed into its embrace. It was the definition of luxury, a bed so soft she might as well have been floating on a cloud, waiting for her beloved to come down from heaven and take her up in his strong arms.

"Oh Goku…" She whispered dreamily, picturing her husband standing there are at the foot of their bed, with that same goofy grin he always wore whenever he wasn't fighting. She wanted him back, so he could hold her in his arms once again and whisper sweet words in her ears as he lavished attention upon her. It didn't help that no matter times she washed the sheets, their bed still carried his scent and as she lay there, his musky aroma carried her to a world she scarcely remembered. A world where her loins burned and her hands travelled across her body off their own accord.

She remembered a night from so very long ago, when they had had been young and passionate and so drunk on their love for one another that the days had seemed to whisk by as hours. They were in this very bed, her husband resting above her, the sheets hanging low over his taught buttocks while his lips showered affection upon her. She could feel his desire for her burning strong and pressing demandingly against her thighs as he rolled his hips against her in silent urgency. Kami, she missed the warmth of his touch.

She could feel droplets of moisture running down her skin, but wasn't sure if they were remnants of her bath or the lustful perspirations of her desire. The memories of that night were making her so hot that she could feel the fires of her lust stirring between her thighs; an inferno of liquid heat that threatened to consume her entire being with its boiling passions as her hands began to subconsciously mirror the movements of her husband's.

Sinking deeper into her fantasy, a long sigh passed the woman's lips as her fingers traced over her nipples. Already hard, the buds tingled under her touch and she began eagerly groping and massaging her heavy bosom while her other palm moved down her waist to the burning wetness at apex of her thighs. With her memory's eye, she watched as her beloved Goku prepared to penetrate her, focusing on the way his large hand was stroking his arousal as he angled the rigid length for insertion. Kami he was so big and beautiful, and before her mind really registered what she was doing, she had slipped a finger past her folds.

"Ooo…Yes... oh yes I want it all the way…inside me." She moaned before biting her lip in pleasure as the feeling of her digit penetrating her core sent a white hot shiver of delight coursing through her. It was a poor substitute for her husband's cock, but she'd missed the feeling of having something inside her for so long that she hardly cared and began to urgently rock her hips against the invading fingers.

It was a wondrous sensation, yet her lust was far from quenched by the single digit and she quickly buried a second finger in her depths before moving them in and out, matching her husband's powerful strokes as she imagined him leaning over her, his powerful hands holding her legs apart as he mercilessly pummelled her entrance with his magnificent cock.

Oh Kami, what was happening to her? It had never been like this, even in those dark years post Cell's demise she had kept her composure and forewent he sexual urges. Yet life had been simpler back then, her days had been full and she had been too preoccupied with raising Goten and getting Gohan back on the path of becoming a scholar to care for her neglected libido. Now it was different, now her husband wasn't dead and her family weren't a pair of young boys who required constant vigilance, now she was alone and what had been insignificant back then was suddenly as vital as the air she breathed.

Her body was shaking and every part of her seemed to be tingling with delightful sensations as she now used her thumb to play with her clit while the two fingers worked their magic inside her. The pleasure she was experiencing was beyond words and she could feel herself drawing close to the brink as her left hand mimicked her husband's tongue and rolled her pert nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

"Oh Kami…Goku…you're cock is so good…oh I want it…fuck me more…" She wailed with breathless joy, not really knowing what she was saying as the pleasurable haze clouded her mind and rid her of thoughts of anything and everything beside the feel of the digits invading her depths. She moaned again, only louder and she could hear the cry rebounding off the walls like the wails of a wanton whore being ravished by her client; she didn't care. She was getting close, so close that she could actually taste her peak. Kami how had she gone without a man for so long?

She heard a noise, only her pleasure slackened brain took a moment to comprehend it as she continued to drown her senses with self-inflicted ecstasy. Realising it had not originated from her, her eyes became a little more focused and se quickly began to search for the source of the guttural groan. However dipping in an out of reality, she refused to desist in her self-service until she had idly looked to the half-glazed window seat that looked out onto the forest and saw the mass of lavender coloured hair hanging over the window's edge. 'What in the world…'

"Trunks!" Suddenly she was wide away and immediately recognising the half hidden form hugging her ledge; she quickly removed her fingers from her person and pulled the heavy duvet over her body in an attempt to cover her clearly naked body before turning her anger on the voyeuristic youth. "Trunks Briefs…is that you?"  
There was no response.

"I know it is you young man. Come out of there this instant or I will call your mother." Chichi warned, her already strained patience growing thin at his refusal to respond. She had never considered herself a patient woman, but nor was she a harpy and she had always made an effort to understand whatever it was people might ask of her. However this was certainly more than she was willing to tolerate.

Sensing the anger in her voice, Trunks new better than to try his luck and test her frayed patience any further. Without even bothering to cover his erection, he let out a resigned sigh before coming out of his hideaway, pulling open the window and stepping into the bedroom. If nothing else, he was relieved to be out of the cold.

Chichi could only look on in disbelief as the young executive climbed through her window, her eyes immediately locked to his more than impressively proportioned arousal as it jutted out before him like a flagpole, harder than steel. Had her husband's cock been so beautiful? It was so long since she had last set eyes on such a fine example of maleness that she couldn't ever remember wanting one so badly. She fought to regain control of herself before tearing her gaze from his hard length to look up at his face. Fortunately he hadn't noticed her staring, shame and embarrassment had driven him to look down at the floor and she had just enough time to hide her wanton expression before replacing it with the sternest look she could manage while secretly lusting after her son's best friend.

"Now just what the hell were you doing outside my window you little pervert?" She asked, struggling to keep her voice steady as she felt her eyes constantly drifting down to look upon his jutting arousal. Why hadn't he covered himself, was this some sort of game he was playing to try and get under her skin. Well she wouldn't give him the chance, she was Son Chichi, the strongest woman on earth, and she wouldn't give in just because he had a big cock.

"…Uh…well…I was just…looking for Goten…yea I was just looking for Goten and I…"He explained, hoping to kami that she would believe the flimsy excuse, but knowing that his every stutter made him look more guilty. Kami, why hadn't he been more careful, how in hades was he going to get out of this without her calling his mother and dropping him in it up to his arse.

"And you thought he might be in my room, when you know full well that today is the day he goes off to Cambridge."

"Is…is it? I must have been mistaken…ha-ha…well I guess I'll be off then…"

"Not so fast mister!" Chichi called, stopping him before he could jump back out the window. He looked back hastily, and felt his eyes almost bulge out of their sockets as he watched her get up from the bed and walk towards him; still holding the sheets to her bosom but making no extensive effort to remain hidden. "I think I know exactly what you were doing out there, you were spying on me weren't you?" She finally asked as she came to stand before, her eyes boring into his before she suddenly looked down and smile. "Mmm…You've been a bad boy Trunks." It was at that point he realised that in his haste to obey the woman's command to come inside, he'd forgotten to do something very important. Blushing profusely, he tried to cover his erection, but she stopped by saying "A very bad boy indeed", before letting the sheet fall away.

In truth, Chichi had no idea what she was doing or exactly why she was doing it, all she knew was that she wanted this young man's cock. She had been without for so long that the immorality of what she was doing, the debauched betrayal of her husband, no longer mattered to her. She had put the needs of others before her own desires for too long, now it was time to be selfish and indulge in something she truly wanted. It was time to be naughty, so she reached out and grabbed his erection, marvelling at the way it could feel so hard and yet so soft at the same time, before gently massaging its silken texture.

Trunks was all but certain he was dreaming; this was too impossible, too unbelievable, and too wonderful to be real. He wanted to pinch himself just to ensure he wasn't really asleep, only the idea of finding this just to be a figment was more horrifying than letting things play out, so instead he settled for letting the dice fall where they may and watching the voluptuous beauty go to work on him. It went without saying that she was certainly better than any of the other girls he'd lain with.

Still slick with the liquid proof of her desire, her hand glided along his arousal with a gentile but firm grip. He watched what she was doing only for a moment before the need to moan overcame him and his head fell back in delight as he languished in the exquisite rush of sensations she was stirring in him. However she didn't need any more encouragement and in his moment of distraction, she sunk down and settled between his legs.

There she came face to face with his arousal and couldn't help lick her lips with delight as she took in the sheer magnificence of it; oh yes Trunks was defiantly a Saiyan. At least nine inches long and almost as thick as her wrist, his member jutted out before his person like some great column of flesh and she stared at his massive length with pure animal hunger. This was going to be a lot of fun and without a moment's pause; she took him in her mouth.

"Oh Kami…" Trunks gasped, almost coming undone as he felt the heat of her mouth washing over his rigid flesh. Then her tongue was upon him, swirling around his cock's bulbous head as she began to hungrily suck. There was no doubt in the youth's mind that she wanted this, perhaps even more than he did; if that was possible.

Lost in her own world of sordid pleasure, Chichi nudged his legs further apart before taking him deeper. This wasn't like her; she had never been like this with her husband. With Goku she had only been slow and tender, he had always been in control and she had played the submissive wife to a tee. This was different; there was no love or sweet feeling here, only her unbridled lust and the young stud she had caught spying on her. She might hate herself f it in the morning, but until then she would enjoy this moment and do what she wished. And right then she wanted a taste of his youth…

"…Oh Kami!" Trunks gasped, his eyes falling shot as he desperately tried to relax. It didn't help, never had he experienced anything close to the exquisite pleasures she was conjuring up. The feel of her warm mouth consuming his most sensitive spot was beyond anything words could describe and he could nothing more than bask in its glow as she spirited him closer to a long overdue release. He only wished he could make this last longer, perhaps go on forever.

Wrapping her nimble fingers around the thick base, Chichi relaxed her throat and took his entire length into her mouth. It was a tight squeeze but even out of practise as she was, the married beauty was confident she could still blow the mind of even the most determined young Saiyan and breathing deep; she let her lurid desires sweep her up as she began moving back up. Stopping only when she held just his cock's pulsating crown between her teeth, she quickly twirled her tongue around the bulbous tip before pushing her head down and taking him inside her throat again before the repeating her prior motions in a frenzied pace.

Trunks didn't dare move or even breath as her head began to bob up and down on his arousal. The warmth and wetness of her mouth were incredible and the passion of her sucking and licking as she deep throated him was almost more than he could handle. She was fast and passionate, and attacked his cock with such a furious intensity that it made his head spin.

It was unbelievable. How often had he dreamed of this moment? How many nights had he spent longing to be with her like this while heatedly imagining that his own hand was her sweet mouth? Now it was really happening; he had to see her; needed to watch her. Suddenly desperate to see this goddess at work, he opened his eyes and looked down on her. It was a mesmerizing sight; from up high he had a perfect view of Chichi hungrily sucking his cock and it was hard not to lose his self as he watched her perfect lips moving up and down on his arousal, her cascading locks of silky black hair framing her face, tempting him to grab hold as she sucked him deeper into her throat and looked up at him with lust clouded eyes that fixed him with the sexiest look he had ever seen. This definitely wasn't a fantasy; no fantasy could ever be this hot…

He had to touch her, he knew he couldn't hold up against this amazing assault for much longer yet his need to touch her was overwhelming and he roughly ran his fingers through her still damp hair before bucking his hips into her mouth in time with her strokes. He tried to control himself but so drunk on pleasure was he that he couldn't think past the fact he was trying to do something and his mouth dropped open in a flow of moans as he recklessly dishevelled her ebony coloured locks.

"So…so tight…oh Kami…so good…so close…kami I'm so close…" He mumbled, scarcely able to form coherent phrases as he revealed in the wondrous barrage of sensations and felt his burning passion rise in his loins. It wouldn't be long now.

Hearing his outcry, Chichi felt an excited tremor run through her and quickly doubled her efforts; taking this young stud deeper down her throat than she had ever taken her husband. And for Trunks it was too much. His fingers tightened, forming fists in her hair as a loud cry spilled from his lips while a torrent of his creamy seed exploded from his arousal's tip and poured down her throat. The woman drank it all in happily, not spilling a drop even as a repressed gag reflex made her couth in surprise around the man's thick cock.

Breathing hard and basking in the pleasures of his release, Trunks fought to stay conscious as his world dissolved into a stream of swirling colours. Never before had someone given him such an overwhelming blowjob, it felt as if she had been trying to suck his very life out through his cock and now that it was done, he was trapped in a void somewhere between the realms of the living and the dead. Nothing had ever felt as magnificent as having the lips of his best friend's mother wrapped around his dick, but now it was over and he could already feel reality's cold touch creeping up his spine.

He didn't want to go back. He wanted to stay here where this dream was eternal, but life didn't care what he wanted and when he blinked, there was a sudden jerk and a feeling reminiscent of a cold bucket of water being poured over his head. He found himself back in the Son's bedroom; but only to find that he had swapped one dream for anther. Chichi had taken up her previous position on the bed, still utterly naked she had her legs spread wide and an inviting smile on her red pouting lips as she revealed her most secret of parts to his gaze.

"So what do you think Trunks?" She asked; scarcely able to keep the excitement from her voice. "Do you think you can handle this?"

Trunks could only gape in shock before hastily nodding his head as his large hands thumbed eagerly with the buttons, clumsily missing several in his rush before finally tearing the garment from his person and pushing his trousers down his legs to join it. In moments he was as naked as she and with a quick grunt of delight, he had climbed onto the bed and was suddenly poised above her with renewed erection in hand.

Their eyes met for a moment as she felt him come into line with her opening and Trunks felt his desire for her suddenly erupt like Vesuvius as every fantasy he'd ever had of the woman beneath him played out before his eyes. He'd waited all his life for this moment, ever since that fateful when he was eight when he had caught just the merest glimpse of Chichi prancing around this very room, as naked as the day she was born. It had only been a brief glimpse at perfection, but it had been enough to haunt his dreams and mould his desires; and now he would finally get his chance to have her, his muse was at last going to be his.

He couldn't wait another moment, he had to have her and in a rush of pure carnal lust, he slipped one strong hand under her firm arse and pulled her to him. The head of his cock pressed eagerly against her moist entrance, yet Trunks held himself back for a moment, eager to imprint this image of her in his mind as he stole one quick glance. Never had he ever seen something so erotic as the way she looked at that moment. Shaking with need, her pale skin was all but glowing in the low light and her sapphire blue eyes shined with lustful passion as she looked up at him and bit her lower lips in excitement.

She moaned as he brushed tip of his cock against her clit, her voluptuous form arching off the bed as she tried to get more of him inside her depths. Eager to oblige, Trunks moved without warning and plunged his shaft all the way inside her; smirking triumphantly as he watched her body consume his arousal all the way to the base. It felt so good being inside her, she was so tight and wet and hot that he was afraid his heart might explode in his chest just from the pleasure he got from feeling her inner walls creasing his cock.

"Oh…fuck! Your cock...is so…huge!" Chichi moaned, suddenly remembering what it was like to be loved by a Saiyan as she felt every bit of his magnificent arousal filling her velvety sheath. It was hard to believe that she'd almost forgotten how good it felt to hold a warrior inside her, that her years of celibacy had nearly robbed her of this wonderment forever; but now that was at an end and she was at last free to wallow in the wondrous pleasures. And she was determined to never let anything deny her such pleasure ever again.

Yet this was different from the pleasure she'd known with Goku, certainly familiar but also just that little bit new and strangely exciting. Maybe it was because Trunks wasn't Goku, this man leaning over her with his big cock buried inside her wasn't her husband, and that made what they were about to do all the sweater. All her life, Chichi had been the prim and proper housewife, presenting an image of unwavering responsibility and integrity to the world. She'd strived to stay on the righteous path, to raise her sons and be a good wife and mother. This was the first time she had ever done something perverse, something taboo; and she liked it.

From the very moment he entered her, Trunks was afraid he might cum too early. She was just so tight, it was almost if she were a born again virgin and the feeling of her inner walls convulsing around him, drawing him deeper into her depths and melding to every contour of his cock; it was such a breath-taking sensation that it threatened to overwhelm him at any moment. Seeking a better grip, his hands trailed lightly down along the curve of her ribs before seizing the full checks of her arse and hoisting her up off the bed. As much as he wanted to savour this moment, his desire was raging so hot inside his vein h thought his blood might boil and there was only one way he could save himself. So he started fucking her…

"Ahhh Yess… Oh fuck Trunks…Harder…harder!" Chichi moaned, whatever was left of her composure quickly shattering into a thousand fragments as she felt him pull his cock out before suddenly plunging back into her depths. He filled her completely, his swollen arousal fitting inside her perfectly and yet when he began to move, his powerful motions drove him deeper. Unaccustomed to the feel of something touching her so deeply, her head rolled back into the mass of pillows as a stream of lurid moans flowed from her parted lips.

Barely able to keep his focus as her tight walls consumed his cock over and over, Trunks's hips snapped forward in quick and powerful strokes that made her full breasts bounce every time he was buried within her. The sight was so erotic and she so beautiful, he feared he might have to close his eyes to keep from cumming too early. Already he could feel his climax building, that all too familiar tightening in his loins warning him of his impending release as he drove into his muse with a savage passion that made her moan and cry with delight.

Chichi was sure she would die, how could anything feel so good and yet be so wrong? It felt as if Trunks was splitting her open, his cock was just so big it seemed to make her blood boil with pleasure as he laid into her with a rhythm that was as hot and heavy as it was quick. She had never been taken like this; Goku had never been like this. Na?ve and caring, he had always treated her like crystal and had been slow and gentle, always making love to her, never just taking her the way she'd secretly wanted him to. Trunks wasn't making love to her, wasn't cherishing her or worshiping her, he was fucking her, he was fucking her like an animal and she loved every minute of it.

"So…so big…so rough …oh I love it...please…fuck me harder Trunks…you're so deep inside me…" She cried, wrapping her legs around his waist and rolling her hips in time to meet his every plunge. He was like a machine; his hips rising and falling as he mercilessly drove his cock into her depths before withdrawing until just the tip remained inside and then plunging back into her with a low grunt that made all her world melt away into a sea pleasure. "Oh Kami…I want it…I want your cock all the way inside me!"

Hearing his lover give herself over to the pleasure, Trunks couldn't resist smiling with primal satisfaction before suddenly growling in lustful pleasure as he felt her tightening around him. Despite all he'd done, she was still so tight, so tight that it was actually like he was fucking a virgin only there was no pain or suffering, only the incredible pleasure that could only be shared between a man and woman. He didn't hold back, barely able to suppress his own climax, he had no choice but to unleash the full force of his Saiyan desires upon her.

"Oh…oh my cock feels great…you're so fucking tight chichi…I can feel your pussy squeezing me as I fuck you…" He growled, sounding suddenly more like his father as he pulled his hips back before thrusting his hips forward with such force that his erection penetrated her so deeply that he touched her cervix. Surprised by the contact, Chichi's eyes widened and a speechless cry of ecstasy billowed from her as she arched off the bed and threw her arms around him, clinging to him as if her life depended on his touch. "Mmm…I wonder what your husband would say if he could see you now? Wantonly fucking your son's friend, like some common whore that just loves big cock."

"I…I don't care…Oh Kami...I'm so wet for you…Fuck me…fuck me more with that big cock.." She moaned, her nails digging bloody groves into his back as she revelled in the feeling of what he was doing to her; his furious assault pushing her ever closer to her release. Then his cock touched someplace deep inside her that made her feel as if liquid fire ran in her veins and stars exploded behind her eyes. "Ohhh…that's the spot…oh kami you're hitting my sweet spot…I…I…I'm going to cum…Oh fuck yes…it's so good…I'm going to cum!"

Beaming with pride as he realised he's grazed her G-Spot, her lover quickly switched his attention to that one spot and gleefully watched as he did the way her face became fixed in a look of absolute pleasure while she wantonly clawed his back. He did his best to keep himself in check but the mixture of his building orgasm along with the sight of her in such a carnal frenzy was too much.

"Oh…I'm cumming too!" He roared, but chichi couldn't hear him, already beyond such notions as those of thought and speech, she could only bask in her pleasures as his every thrust seemed to make her climax a hundred times. Years of pent up desire were escaping her in one great rush and her human body just couldn't take it. She was unconscious the moment he spilled his boiling seed inside her.

More exhausted than he could ever remember being before, Trunks collapsed on the bed utterly spent. Breathing hard, he had just enough sense left to roll to his side so that he didn't crush the sleeping chichi before drifting off to join her in sleep. Together they lay on her marital bed, sleeping peacefully as their physical bodies held each other tightly in a lover's embrace.

Ok I'm sorry it was kinda long hehe but please comment tell me how i did i need your criticism so comment it was my first so go a little easy on me K?  
_


End file.
